


Be Still

by jqueen17



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqueen17/pseuds/jqueen17
Summary: Happy (one day late) Halloween! Here’s the Halloween fic I promised, featuring very cheesy costume scenes, bants, and a rooftop at a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Length: 2,340
> 
> Warnings: The usual, so nothing lol
> 
> Notes: This is the first fic I’ve uploaded in a while so I hope it’s good! I loved the spooky week videos and the baking videos and I still may write fics based off of those if y’all want? Just let me know and feedback is, of course, always appreciated:)
> 
> I hope you guys like this, and I hope everyone had a spooky Halloween!

Dan  
“Phil Lester I swear to god,” I threatened through gritted teeth as Phil tickled my neck with the paintbrush for the umpteenth time. “I will smack the shit out of you if you do that one more time.”

His giggle and tongue sticking out did nothing to soften the dead serious look on my face, but I eventually smiled and rolled my eyes as he continued painting my face. We had come up with the cheesiest idea in history for costumes this year, which consisted of skeleton faces and matching Team Rocket attire.

Yeah, we’re cringing at ourselves too, don’t worry. 

I was Jessie and Phil was James, and it took a lot longer to paint our faces and colour our hair than we had originally planned. Louise’s party started at nine o'clock PM, and it was already 8:30. And only my face was painted. 

The second Phil sat back to study his work, I grabbed the red hair spray and a towel, handing it over to him and turning around. 

“Maybe we should have done this first,” Phil mused, shaking the can well and draping the towel along the back of my neck. I made a sound of agreement, pulling the towel around my face without touching the paint. 

“Every year we fuck something up,” I mumbled, squeaking a little as the cold spray touched my scalp. Phil chuckled and continued spraying, tugging his fingers through my hair to completely saturate it with the dye. 

“You’re going to have to re-brush this before we leave,” he finally announced, capping the can and handing me my phone. I studied myself in the front camera, keeping my face deceivingly blank as I did so. I knew Phil was watching for my approval.

“Well?” he finally asked, pouting when I simply lifted an eyebrow. “Stop being mean and say something!”

I kept my face blank for a few more beats before grinning, picking up the paintbrush and waving it at Phil’s face. “It looks spooktastic. Let’s see if I can do better.” 

I could not do better. Even before Phil started trying to make me laugh and mess up, my hand was shaking and the lines around his face weren’t even near even enough for my symmetry-obsessed brain. As I painted red around Phil’s mouth he licked my hand, making me jerk away and nearly knock the cup of water over.

“Phil! Stop distracting me!” I half-laughed, half-scolded. Phil stuck his tongue out before replying, “I’m already distracting you with my beautiful face.”

“Oh, right,” I said sarcastically, only half kidding. 

After the facepaint debacle finally ended, I shook the blue can of hair spray and sprayed a little on Phil’s foot.

“Dan! That stuff doesn’t wash off for 24 hours!”

I smirked. “I was just testing it. Now be still.”

Phil did as I said, holding the towel around his face as I had done and only jumping slightly at the sudden coldness of the spray. His hair took a little bit more dye than mine had, considering it was a lot darker and the blue was kind of just blending in at first. But I eventually achieved a blue James would be proud of, and handed Phil my phone to view the damage.

“The lines on your face aren’t straight at all but I tried my best. I’ll redo it if you want.”

Making faces at the camera and viewing his face from all angles, Phil finally handed my phone back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, your lines are way better than mine. Thanks.”

I gave him a thumbs up, hoisting myself off the floor and pulling Phil up with me. We got dressed relatively quickly and between the two of us, turned the brush purple with our hair dye. After looking over each other and taking a few pictures of our costumes and selfies, we headed out the door to the party.

“Ready for trouble?” I smirked, holding the door open and gesturing for him to go first. 

“Make it double,” he grinned, poking his tongue through his teeth and making me hope my face wasn’t getting as red as my hair. His smile had always had a way of making me feel like I was nineteen again and crushing on an angel. 

The only thing that had changed about that in seven years was my age.

 

The party was already packed when we arrived, even though we were only ten minutes late. Louise was an amazing hostess, and her parties were always some of the most popular of the year, no matter the occasion. 

The first person Phil and I saw that we knew was Marzia, who didn’t know what our costumes were of but only that they were matching.

“You guys look very cute!” she commented, making Phil grin and me look away. 

“Are you matching Felix?” I asked, changing the subject and gesturing to her angel costume.

“Yes, he is the devil,” she answered, blushing and giggling a little to herself. 

“He really is though,” Phil snickered, just as Felix walked up to the three of us with a confused expression. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, making Phil and Marzia giggle even harder and me cover up a laugh with a cough. He pursed his lips, looking Phil and I up and down before smirking. “Of course you’re Jessie, Dan.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked defensively, raising an eyebrow at his smug little smirk.

“Just that Jessie is the bitchier of the two so it fits.”

Phil couldn’t hold back his snort, and I shot him an icy glare before smirking back at Felix.

“Thank you, Satan. I’ll be sure to take the opinion of the ruler of hell into consideration before I dress up again. I’m Jessie because my hair obviously looks better red.”

Rolling his eyes, Felix took Marzia’s hand in his and began leading her towards the tables of food behind us.

“Yeah sure, that’s why.”

I rolled my eyes at his back, turning around and catching Phil giving me a rather odd look for the conversation we had just finished having.

“What?” I asked, raising my eyebrows but letting him take his time.

“Your hair,” he replied, reaching up and pushing some of my fringe back with his fingers, “really does look good red.”

I froze as he continued adjusting my hair, unsure of why I was reacting so strongly. My face was red and I was holding my breath, and whether it was because of the look in Phil’s eyes or the fact that he was looking at me like that in public, I didn’t know. 

The moment eventually passed, and we made our rounds socializing with people before retreating to the sofas in the corner of the room with plates of food. We always did, so why break tradition this year?

But we didn’t simply stay there and play on our phones as we usually did, at every single party we had gone to in seven years. Because Phil got a sparkle in his eye and when I saw that look, I knew he had a plan. The sparkle wasn’t what made my heartbeat speed up, however; it was the fact that I had no idea what his plan was. 

“Have we ever explored Lou’s house?” Phil began, smiling slyly at my wide-eyed response. 

“I didn’t think so. Come on-I’m bored.”

I shook my head as I followed him up the stairs to the side of the sofas, nervous and excited and confused all at once. Phil tended to have that effect on me in general, and it forced me to wonder how I actually felt about my best friend. But now was not the time-we were at a Halloween party and I wasn’t about to have an existential crisis about my emotions.

Although Phil wasn’t much help on that front, right from the beginning. Apparently I was walking too slow, because he grabbed my hand and pulled me along even though he wasn’t walking that much faster. And then all I could think about was his hand in mine and the fact that people expected Phil to be the cold one because of all the cool colours on him, when in reality he was so, so warm. And I was cold. And I never realized it until I was touching Phil.

We eventually found a door that led outside, and when Phil finally managed to shoulder it open, we stepped out onto the roof.

“Phil!” I exclaimed, laughing and smacking his shoulder with the hand he had been holding. “We can’t play on Louise’s roof, you spork. The party’s down there.” I pointed a finger at the lights and music that floated up to us from the yard, but Phil simply smiled.

“We can see it better from up here. Come on, sit down. It’ll be fine.”

I sighed, sliding down to where we were both reclining on the slightly sloped roof, side by side. The roof was cold, however, and I kept wiggling around until Phil finally chuckled and said, “Dan, just be still.”

“It’s cold as fuck out here,” I grumbled, wrapping my arms around my knees and picking at a spot on my costume. I wasn’t even surprised when Phil’s arm encircled my shoulders, instead scooting to where our legs were also pressed against each other. 

We sat in silence for a very long time, watching and listening to the party from our secluded perch on the roof. The moon was full, which was a stereotypical Halloween detail but actually provided for very good illumination. Especially that of Phil’s face-it made his eyes appear silver and his hair seem even more blue, and I wondered why people didn’t think love existed in the world. I was cynical, sure, but in that moment I felt like I could kiss Phil Lester and not feel any shame. 

“What are the rules on Halloween night?” I asked instead, turning to where I could look at Phil’s face as he responded. 

“What rules?” he questioned, his eyes flitting all around my face and making my heart beat even more nervously. 

“Like in Vegas, ‘what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas’, or how if people kiss on Christmas under mistletoe or on New Years no one will blame them. What applies for Halloween?”

A small, teasing smile was playing on Phil’s lips and in his eyes, but he answered me as seriously as he could. “I don’t think there’s a rule book or anything, but people are a lot more confident on Halloween because they can pretend to be someone they’re not. Someone more brave.”

I didn’t think we were talking about generalities anymore, but I kept the conversation going nonetheless. “Well how do people know if all those other rules are good to follow on any other occasion?”

Phil purses his lips, mulling it over before sticking his hand out and touching it against my chest before I leaned back.

“What are you doing?” I asked hesitantly, not trusting where this was going at all. Phil rolled his eyes, but his smile appeased me slightly.

“Just be still, Dan.”

I did as he said, and he pressed his palm flat against the left side of my chest, over my heart. Now that it was quiet and I had to focus on it, I realized it was beating twice as fast as usual, and quite obviously at that. I felt my face flush red, but Phil didn’t comment, letting his hand drop to my arm while he studied the roof below us.

“People trust their gut with those occasions. Your heart can tell you one thing, your brain can tell you another, but your initial gut instinct never lies.”

Well, I’m fucked then, I thought, studying the same patch of roof as Phil with just as much intensity. Eternities passed before I finally worked up enough courage to say the dumb thing my gut was telling me to say, and I didn’t even think about it before blurting it out.

“Do you think Jessie and James ever kissed?”

Phil flashed a grin, still not looking at me but removing his hand from my arm. “Probably. They were best friends and teased each other and acted mean but I think they were secretly in love.”

“I agree,” my mouth said just as my gut said kiss him. I looked up at Phil, who was so majestically beautiful in this light and absolutely willing to kiss me, who had been absolutely willing to kiss me for probably years now, but wouldn’t because he knew I was still working through some things. 

Those things seemed meaningless after all these years, now that I really thought about it. 

So I leaned forward, and I tilted his chin up with my thumb, and I must’ve looked so nervous because Phil leaned back and whispered, “are you sure you’re ready to try this again?”

My heart sped up and I was dizzy looking into his swirling eyes, but my gut feeling didn’t waver whatsoever. “I’ve never been so sure in my life. Now be still.”

I had forgotten how it felt to kiss Phil Lester, how it felt hot and cold and tranquil and chaotic all at once, and it made me sad that it had been so long since the last time I had really done it. It had been so many years, and when I thought about how, in all those years, I could have kissed him any time I wanted and I didn’t, I kissed him harder now. 

That went on for some time, and when I finally flopped back onto the roof to breathe, Phil was laughing.

“You surprised me,” he simply chuckled, kissing my cheek and laying back with me.

“I surprised myself,” I breathed, panting a little. We laid in silence until I finally rolled over, grinning at Phil’s now-slightly-messed-up makeup and sparkling eyes. 

“I fucking love Halloween.”

He laughed, in complete agreement. “Just wait ‘til Christmas.”


End file.
